


What Can I Do?

by Demi_Dragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Dragon/pseuds/Demi_Dragon
Summary: Luz may be the school's weirdo, but she's doing her best to have an happy life. Between trying to make her new stepsister Catra accept her and finding the courage to confess her feelings to Amity, the prettiest and nicest girl of the class, did she really need to have some pink cat girl crash in her trash can? Even weirder, she got her name on a collar. Kipo huh?*Don't let it fools you. Double Trouble is the real star of this story!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Asher Berdacs & Dahlia Berdacs, Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak, Catra (She-Ra) & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Double Trouble, Kipo Oak & Catra (She-Ra), Kipo Oak & Double Trouble, Kipo Oak & Wolf, Korra/Asami Sato, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Wolf & Frosta, Wolf & Lio Oak & Song Oak, Wolf & Scorpia
Kudos: 34





	1. Lost Kitten

Luz was more nervous than she had ever been in 15 years of life. Sitting on the sofa in her living room, the young girl kept staring at her phone for about five minutes, then at the front door, before returning to the screen in her hand. 

This circus was going on since already half an hour earlier ... 

"Everything's fine" she whispered to calm herself. "She's been here a lot of times. You're gonna have fun..."

However, Luz knew well that it was not that simple. This weekend would be very different from the previous ones. After all, she was about to... 

《Knock Knock》

The girl stood up with a start and rushed to open the door and greet her guest, who answered with a smile. 

"Hi Luz. Ready for a great weekend?"

"Yup!" 

Containing her embarrassment as best she could, Luz stepped aside to let her friend get in and put down her bag. This weekend would be very different from the previous ones. After all, she was about to confess her feelings to her first crush, Amity Blight. 

*** 

The evening was going wonderfully well. Amity was thrilled. Whenever she came to Luz's house, or just whenever she could speak to her, the young Blight felt her heart race with every word her friend said. However, when they read their favorite books together, The Good Witch Azura, Luz always put so much spirit into it that Amity found herself more fascinated by the young girl than by the story itself.

By the time the two friends reached the end of the book, night had already fallen. With an indelible smile, Amity got off the bed that had served as a stage for their fantasies and went to crouch in front of her bag to retrieve her green pajamas. 

"Do you still have my blanket from last time?" she asked, searching her bag. 

No answer.

"Luz?"

No answer.

A little worried, Amity abandoned her search for the pyjamas and turned to her friend. Luz was sitting on the bed, her fingers entwined nervously and she was observing Amity with an embarrassed look and bright red colored cheeks. At such an adorable sight, Amity felt herself blush too. 

"Amity, I wanted to tell you something for a while now..." 

Instantly, the young Blight's brain found itself once again filled with fantasy. This whole scene reminded her of the dozens of times she had dreamed of Luz sharing her feelings. Was this really happening? Luz was really confessing her love!? The idea immediately brought Amity back to reality and forced her to calm down. Luz hadn't said anything like that yet after all. Surely she wanted to ask her something completely different, probably to team up for the next school project. 

"Yes?" Amity finally answered in a voice she wanted calm.

Seeing Luz take a deep breath, Amity had to use all her concentration to silence her hopes and pay close attention to what her friend had to say.

"So ... Amity, I ... I LOVE YOU!" 

Unable to keep her cool any longer, Luz had shouted the last part. Across the room, Amity felt her brain and her heart race with common madness. She really said it! Luz had just told her that she loved her! Was it a dream? It sounded too good to be true.

"Amity?" Luz asked in a trembling voice. "Don't you feel the same? Hehe ... obviously ... I'm just me after all ... Forget what I said!"

Seeing the tears appear in the corners of her friend's eyes, Amity felt panic wash over her. Lost in her happiness, she had forgotten to answer! In an instant, she was in front of the bed, holding Luz by the shoulders. 

"Of course I feel the same! she cried. I just couldn't believe it ... Luz, I love you since we met!"

Her eyes still bathed in tears, the brunette's face nonetheless lit up with a huge smile as she hugged her friend. A hug that Amity immediately returned. The two young girls were in heaven. This moment of pure happiness was only the beginning of the happy life they would share from now on. Plenty of others like this were waiting for them, but right now neither of them wanted to end the embrace. They wanted to enjoy this magic for as long as possible. After all at this moment, there were only the two of them in the the world. And just a they shared a quick kiss...

"So cute!" 

"WHAT!?" 

The two young girls expressed their surprise with the same cry and turned violently towards the window, from which the voice had come. For a short moment, they saw a face covered in pink fur. The next second, the little spy also cried out and fell from his perch. The ensuing din indicated that the intruder had probably ended up in the trash. Then another scream proved he had hurt himself. 

Luz was the first to recover from the shock and rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the entrance, Amity at her heels. The two teenage girls quickly walked around the house and were particularly surprised when they found the intruder.

In the middle of the overturned trash cans and some garbage, there was a young girl with the features of a feline. Covered in pink fur from the ears to the end of the tail, she could not have been more than 11 or 12 years old. 

The young stranger was holding one leg and gritting her teeth, but as soon as she saw them, her face was colored with fear. Luz tried to approach to reassure her, but the kid immediately raised her arms in front of her face in protection. Luz was already beginning to feel her heart sinking as she imagined the suffering that this little one must have known to be so terrified. Amity obviously shared these concerns, but instead concentrated on finding a way to calm the child. The young Blight slowly approached and crouched down in front of the feline, staying a good yard so as not to worry her further.

"Hi," Amity whispered in her softest voice. "You have nothing to fear here."

The little one didn't even look at her, her face still hidden in her arms. 

"We are not mad you know" continued Amity with patience and a smile. "You just wanted to listen to the story, right? There is nothing wrong with that. But now you're hurt so I would really like you to let us help you." 

These words seemed to have a positive effect as the kid slowly lowered her arms. The faces that protruded then showed surprise rather than fear. Encouraged by this progress, Amity offered the little one a reassuring smile.

"My name is Amity and this is Luz. What about you?"

The feline kept her silence, but she finally stopped hiding behind her arms, which she put back around her leg. Amity could then see a strange collar around her neck. It was a thick leather thong from which hung a metal plate. With a little attention, the teenager could read a word there. 

"Kipo ... Is that your name?"

The little one nodded gently. 

Luz, who had let her friend handle the situation without missing a beat, quickly pulled out her cell phone and searched her contacts. Her mother was on duty in the hospital until late at night and could not help them with this situation. The teenager therefore decided to call the super emergency number. Lifting her phone to her ear, Luz only had to wait two rings before being answered. 

"Hi Eda. Do you think you could come here tonight?"


	2. Didn't She Said A Cat?

Adora woke up feeling the fur gently ripple on her skin. Opening her eyes, she found herself facing the cute face of her girlfriend. Catra had dozed off on top of the blonde and her head was bobbing up and down, cradled by her breathing. Moved by this vision, Adora had to restrain herself not to hug the feline with all her strength. Instead, the blonde turned her head a little and was surprised to see that the TV was off. Adora could have sworn she fell asleep during season 2. Catra loved this show and surely hadn't turned off the device either. Maybe her mother then? 

Not wanting to wake Catra, the blonde stayed a long time on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend against her. It wasn't like they had never been in this situation, either. Between five years being her friend and four years being her girlfriend, Adora quickly learned to appreciate the comfort of the sofa that sat in Catra's living room. Of course, the whole point of the furniture came from the fact that she shared it with the feline. 

Finally, Adora heard her girlfriend moan softly before purring as she opened her heavy eyelids. As soon as those mismatched eyes could admire the blonde's sweet smile, Catra's face adopted its eternal grin. 

"Hey Adora."

Adora laughed kindly before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. 

"Hey kitten" replied the blonde. "Slept well?" 

"Yup. Must be the pillow."

"If you say so" sighed the blonde. "Do you know what time is it?" 

Catra grumbled before slowly turning her head to the window behind the sofa. It seemed like just taking her eyes off Adora was torture. After a quick glance at the sky, the feline rested her head on her girlfriend's bust and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep. 

"It's still dark," she sighed. 

"Maybe we should go to your room then? The bed is more comfortable for sleeping, isn't it?"

Without opening her eyes, Catra put her arms around the blonde's waist and took her grin. 

"I don't know ... I'm really good like that."

Catra knew very well that it would be enough to charm her girlfriend and was delighted to feel those strong hands starting to pet her back. 

"You're right. We are really good like that."

Had this couple been left just five more minutes, they would surely have fallen back to sleep in each other's arms. However, the hostess was not the type to respect this kind of touching moment. 

"Get up, sleephead!"

Adora had practically jumped off the couch and fell back on it with a slight squeak of the springs. Catra had jumped too, but already in the air, that simple movement had pulled her away from the couch and she landed hard on the carpet. 

"FOR REAL EDA !?"

The cries of the feline echoed throughout the room. Yet the target of that anger, a woman in a red dress with long gray hair, only responded with a grin particularly similar to the one Catra had displayed earlier. 

"Yes, for real. Sorry lovebirds, but Luz needs help and a cat would be usefull." 

"She's 15!" said cat growled, getting up. "She can take care of herself!" 

"Of course she can, as you can find yourself a new place to watch your show when I throw that TV away. Now lets' go."

With these words, which were more a joke than a real threat, Eda put on her boots and walked through the front door.

"What a pain" Catra growled, going to put on her own boots. "Sorry Adora. You can take my room if you want. I'm not gonna send you home at such a time." 

"No problem" answered the blonde, getting up to join her. "Who is Luz?"

Catra let out a very annoyed sigh before responding. 

"She's Eda's new girlfriend's daughter. She spends her time talking about her damn book, 'Zebura' or something. Every time she talks about it, it looks like she's going to have a heart attack."

Where Catra seemed to go to great lengths to be polite to a minimum, Adora seemed rather amused by this description and laughed. 

"She looks funny. Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Huh? Yeah ... if you want. Just don't come complaining if you want to go deaf after the first hour." 

"Great. Let'sgo!" 

As Adora retrieved her shoes, Catra was examining her with a stunned gaze.

"Nine years and you still manage to amaze me... Let's go then."

***

Before opening the door, Eda turned to the two young women with a serious look that was unusual for her. 

"Don't forget that this terrian is terrified and is fueled by the instinct of survival. Make sure to avoid sudden movements and keep your tone low."

"Yeah I know" Catra muttered, knowing that this advice was meant for her.

Satisfied, Eda used her key and slowly opened the door. As Adora was examining the interior curiously and Catra took off her shoes with annoyance, Eda was already in the living room and faced an unexpected sight. 

On the sofa were Luz and another teenage girl with green hair. Caught between them was a child who, aside from her pink hair and skin, looked very human. All three asleep. Luz had an open book on her knees. 

"Weird" Eda sighed. "I could have sworn she had mentioned a cat..." 

"Okay, are we doing this or what?"

In exasperation, Catra had already forgotten her mother's warning and had asked her question loudly as she entered the living room. Instantly, the little pink one had woken up and jumped off the sofa, pushing the two teenage girls in her tracks. Fortunately, Luz had the reflex to grab her book in flight before it was damaged. When she looked up, she saw Kipo, all claw and fur out, showing her fangs to the two women and growling. As any reaction to this threat, Eda raised an eyebrow and Catra crossed her arm. 

"Well" sighed the brunette. "That's something else."


	3. My What Now?

Hearing the growls, Adora had rushed into the living room, where she found the famous terrian ready to fight Catra and Eda as if her life depended on it. The situation had quickly escalated and the blonde had no idea how to calm this child. Who would have thought that a single sentence would suffice? 

"Kipo, stay calm!" Luz panicked, coming in between the terrian and the guests. "They are friends! This is my stepmother Eda and my stepsister Catra."

This sentence seemed to serve as a cold shower for the kid. Her ears pricked up her head, her eyes widened and she stopped growling completely. 

"Catra? THE Catra !?"

The words had come out of that pink mouth as naturally as breathing, as if her silence all evening had never happened. The adults were surprised to see her calm down so quickly. The teenagers were shocked to finally hear her speak. Catra was just annoyed to be observed with so much attention by a stranger. 

"I always wanted to meet you!"

However, she was not at the end of her troubles because, from the next moment, Kipo had her arms around her waist and hugged her laughing. 

"Wow kid! What the heck you think you're doing here !?"

The oldest of the terrians tried somehow to push the other back, but nothing to do. Kipo no longer had any form of stress in her and was clutching at Catra as if she was her heroine.

"First, how do you know me?"

Seeing that the force was not working, the brunette reluctantly decided to chat with the kid, trying to understand what kind of fantasy had invaded her head. She was absolutely unprepared for the response that was to follow. 

"It's DT!" said the little one with a big smile. "They are always talking about you!" 

"WHAT !?"

Catra's scream echoed throughout the house. Everyone was shocked at the panic in her voice, then in her face as she grabbed Kipo by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. The little girl even lost her smile. 

"How the heck can you know DT !?"

"They're my sibling..."

Following this statement, Catra felt the air leak from her lungs and crouched down facing the child. Her voice was weak and shaky when she spoke again.

"You ... you come from there too?" 

The little girl's gaze darkened when she nodded gently. It was then that Catra hugged Kipo against her. A warm and reassuring embrace. 

"I'm so sorry..."

Maybe it was the bad memories, or maybe the comfort of the embrace, but tears formed in Kipo's eyes. First drops, they quickly turned to heavy sobs, then downright screams as she clung to Catra's clothes. It lasted 10 minutes. Ten long minutes while no one dared to speak and let the little feline vent her emotions in the arms of the big one.

When the silence finally returned, Kipo had fallen asleep. Gently, with a sorry look, Catra lifted her up before turning to Luz. 

"Hey, book lover, is there a room she can sleep in?" 

"Huh? Yes! Upstaires, second door on the left." 

Catra thanked her with a nod before going to bed the little one. When she returned a few minutes later, the terrian seemed to be slowing down, as if life was leaving her. She dragged her feet to the sofa and simply dropped onto it with a very long sigh. 

"Shit..."

"How are you doing?" 

Adora was leaning on the arm of the sofa and resting a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. A hand that Catra squeezed in hers to find the courage to tell her story. The feline observed the people present one by one. The green haired girl was a complete stranger. Luz would just as well have been a stranger seen as they never spoke to each other. Adora knew a few bits of history, nothing more. Only Eda knew almost everything about her childhood... 

Catra took a deep breath before speaking. 

"This kid ... she grew up in hell..."

The teenage girls were naturally the most disturbed by these words. However, remembering Kipo's fearful demeanor all evening and the words she had exchanged with Catra, the term 'hell' sounded indeed as a good choice. So they remained silent and let the feline continue. 

"When I was little, I lived with two absolutely monstrous women, Emilia and Shadow Weaver. They beated us, me and my siblings, DT and Hugo. I say beat us, but in reality they butchered us with knives and syringes, as if we were lab rasps. We endured this for nine years. Then one day, Shadow just lost it and tried to kill me. The other two held her back so I could escape, but they couldn't follow me..."

"So Kipo is your sister?"

Catra looked at Luz with surprised eyes before shaking her head. 

"Shadow and Emilia were human while we were three terrians of different species. There was no family relationship between us. I don't know if we were foster kids or if they kidnapped us. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they had kidnapped us ... I always thought they beated DT and Hugo to death after that. But if this little one, who arrived after I left, knows DT, then they had to endure these crazy women for many more years than me..."

Catra ended her story by crying, squeezing Adora's hand with all her strength. 

"I abandoned them! In nine years, I never tried to find out what happened to them, and they suffered in their..."

Catra suddenly felt a small flick on her forehead and lifted her head to face Eda's rather annoyed gaze. 

"Listen kido" said the woman, crossing her arms. "When I found you, you were in a mess, both in your body and your head. No one has the right to blame you for taking the time to get you back together! If you feel like you're finally ready to check in with the family, just ask the kid tomorrow morning. Clearly, she was with them not long ago."

This woman's words might not have been the exact definition of warm, but after raising Catra for nine years, she knew that too much sweetness wasn't what worked best. It was also necessary to put a bit of force to shake her stubborn head. And seeing Catra thanking her with a small smile, Eda knew that her method had proven itself again.

Silence fell again in the living room. But this time there was no discomfort. Simply, everything had been said.

That's when the front door opened to let in a latino woman in a nurse's coat. She was surprised to see all of them in her living room. 

"Oh Dios mio. Everything's alright here?"

"It's alright Camilla" Eda reassured her, accompanying her upstairs. "Luz needed some advice, that's all." 

As she got to the top of the stairs, Eda quickly turned to the living room and gave the girls still there a small grin.

"Good night kids. Try to get some sleep. I can tell tomorrow will be weird."


	4. I Love Pancakes!

Darkness, cries of anger, fear and finally the metallic crash... When Kipo awoke, all this chaos was still controlling her head. The poor child was sweaty and took easily 5 minutes to calm her jerky breathing. When she was finally convinced to be awake, she observed her surroundings. It was a pretty room painted white. 

"Nightmare?"

The girl's attention was immediately diverted to the half-open door. Catra was there, leaning against the doorframe. She had a sorry look. As answer to the question, Kipo sat up on the mattress and nodded her head slightly, looking down. 

"Figured" sighed the elder, coming to sit on the bed. "It took me three years to see the end of it. But you will see, a happy life dispels every fears."

To accompany these reassuring words, Catra gently scratched the pink head. Without surprise, the little one hastened to give her a hug. The older one let it go for a few minutes before gently ending the embrace. 

"So..." she said calmly. "Can you tell me how you got away? How are DT and Hugo?"

***

In the kitchen, the girls were happily eating the pancakes Camilla had prepared while she and Eda were cleaning the dishes. These two women may have only officialised their relationship a month and a half earlier, but they already seemed to complement each other perfectly. In addition, the smiles they exchanged every times their eyes met could they savor this kind of complicity. 

Luz, whose chair gave her a good viewing angle on the stairs, was the first to see the two latecomers arrive. Kipo had returned to her human form and, although the redness around her eyes indicated that she had been crying, she was smiling broadly. Catra followed her closely and smiled back.

Luz was very happy to see her stepsister in this state. She hadn't seen her happy often since they met. 

"Hi girls!" smiled the latino with a wave. "Come on, we've saved some plates for you!"

Usually, Luz's enthusiasm for something as simple as lunch would have annoyed Catra and she would go get her meal without even giving her stepsister a look. However, surely thanks to the presence of Kipo, the cat girl was satisfied to roll her eyes with a sigh before going to take the two plates patient on the counter. She put one in Kipo's small hands before going to sit next to Adora to eat. However, the young girl did not join them at the table. She was frozen in place, staring at the plate with round eyes.

"What's this?" asked the child curiously.

"Pancakes!" Luz replied with a big smile. "You have to try. Believe me, that's the best thing in the world!"

"Don't exaggerate either" Amity laughed beside her. "But it's true that Camilla makes great pancakes." 

More or less convinced, Kipo went all the same to sit at the table. She observed how the others ate this strange dish, then looked at the utensils next to her. Her face expressed a curious mixture of fear and disgust, which astonished the teenage girls. Only Catra suspected that the wanton knife must remind her of a scalpel.

After ten seconds of hesitating, Kipo seemed to find a compromise and grabbed a pancake with her bare hands to take a bite in the same gesture.

Instantly, the little girl's eyes lit up with stars and her pink fur appeared, rising from her head to her feet like a wave, before disappearing in the same way. 

"I LOVE PANCAKES!"

This expression of pure innocence spread joy throughout the room. Motherly laughs could even be heard from the kitchen. The rest of the meal was spent in good humor. Then, with the mothers tending to the new dishes, Catra led the others to the living room. She had to talk about serious matters. 

"Well!" launched the feline without wasting a second. "I'll spare you the hellish childhood and the years of therapy that this kid will need. Most importantly, Kipo, DT and Hugo ran away two nights ago. They stole Emilia's car and spent a good part of the day driving. After a while the police started chasing them. I guess our mothers reported the theft. Anyway, they ended up swerving at the entrance to town and the other two told Kipo to hide and that they would find her. It was during her flight that she arrived here." 

A heavy silence filled the room for a good minute or so before Adora questioned her girlfriend. 

"I get that they wanted to run away from such terrifying parents, but how are we supposed to find them now? Did they know where they were going at least?" 

"Surprisingly, yes. Apparently they were supposed to join a friend of DT. I didn't quite get the details, but it seems they've been planning this for a long time." 

Kipo, who had let Catra explain until then, suddenly looked down with a crestfallen expression. 

"T.I.B.T. are the best. I wish they were here for pancakes too..."

Luz, feeling her little heart tighten at the disappointment of the pink one, hastened to squeeze her with all her strength. However, Amity seemed to think about a whole different matter.

"T.I.B.T." repeated the teenager. "Is it the person you were supposed to meet?" 

"Yes" Kipo replied. "The grown-ups always spoke with code names. We were D.T.T.D for Double Trouble The Diva. I never got what meant T.I.B.T tought..."

Instantly, Amity pulled out her phone and began rummaging through her Facebook contacts. It took a while for her to find this contact she spoke to as little as possible, but the letters T.I.B.T eventually appeared. As Adora and Catra peered over her shoulders to see what had got over her out of the blue, Amity texted at full speed. 

Amity: I need to talk to you right now!

The answer did not take long to arrive.

T.I.B.T: Sorry, but this is really not a good time. Can you call back later? 

This message seemed to annoy Amity deeply and she replied with clenched teeth. 

Amity: Look, whatever prank you planning, it can wait. Do you know someone called D.T.T.D? 

The phone was silent for almost a full minute and Amity was about to resend a message when she got a call. She picked up immediately. 

"Hello?" 

"Listen Mittens. Find someone to drive you and get to our place as quickly as possible. And take Kipo with you!"

Before Amity could even answer, the other had already hung up. 

"So..." Amity sighed. "Apparently, T.I.B.T. stands for The Infamous Blight Twins..."


	5. Hard Path Of Caring

Edrick and Emira Blight always had complexes about their status as twins. Physically similar, having similar tastes in games, music, etc... Children, they had dressed up identically during Halloween and no one could tell them apart. This event planted an unease in the hearts of the twins. Was the gender really the only difference between them? Was there really no one to recognize them as two distinct individuals? 

Slowly, the Blight twins began to get laugh of the opinions of others, especially on social media. No matter the site, they always shared the same account and no one ever guessed there were two people behind. They had already given up hope when they started using Wattpad. 

Then aged 11, Edrick and Emira had started reading these stories for fun, finding pleasure in the absurd logic of fanfictions or in the headless reactions of the characters. 

One day, the twins were interested in the story of a child held captive in his own home. The little one had never left the basement and only had contact with the outside thanks to the cell phone he had stolen from his parents. On their first reading, the twins joked in the comments, asking why the parents hadn't disconnected the phone remotely instead of paying for a lost device. They had a big laugh in front of their screen then. After all, it was for these inconsistencies necessary for the progression of the story that they loved the site so much.

However, a few days later, returning from class, Edrick and Emira discovered a multitude of responses to this comment. Things like 'Yeah, sure...' or 'Don't joke about that. It's serious!'. Going back to the top of the discussion that their comment had become, the twins read the post that other users had criticized all day. It was a direct response to their own joke. 

"Can they really disconnect it!? I did the same as that boy, how can I keep the connection?'

The twins were puzzled with this message. The story seemed so improbable. It was only natural that so many people thought this was just a bad taste joke. Still, proably a form of youthful naivety, they decided to give this person the benefit of doubt. So they wrote to him in private. 

T.I.B.T: Did you really steal your parents' phone? Why? 

The response notification rang two minutes later. 

D.T.T.D: My little sister was having a lot of nightmares. I knew our parents could ask questions on their phone so I stole it to figure out how to make bad dreams go away and it was all about good night stories. Then I searched for 'stories' and Wattpad was at the top of the list.

Reading this message, the siblings were forced to admit that this person seemed sincere. They themselves had already snuck into the parents' room to retrieve the stuffed animal they had confiscated and discreetly returned it to their little sister. 

They had already started to believe this capitivy story when a new message arrived, delivering the final blow.

D.T.T.D: We can't lose the connection! My sister is finally starting to sleep well! Do you know a way to keep it? Please?

Edrick had answered without even thinking. 

T.I.B.T: I know someone who knows a lot about phones. I will ask her and I will answer you tomorrow. 

D.T.T.D: Seriously? Thank you! I'll wait for your message. Thanks again! 

Emira had slightly pushed her brother to answer. 

T.I.B.T: No problem ^^. I believe you and I want to help you. 

The conversation had ended there for the night, but the twins had made a heavy decision. They were going to do whatever they could to help this person... 

The next day, the siblings had managed to convince their father to drive them to school early. At first surprised, he was nevertheless delighted that his children finally showed enthusiasm for school and had accepted. 

As soon as they got there, the twins had spun to the library and, after a few minutes, finally found the one they were looking for: Entrapta. 

Neither Edrick nor Emira had really spoken to her until then. To be precise, they had never seen her talk to anyone, not even the teachers.

However, they had often seen her in the library when they had to do research for an assignment. This girl was always alone at her table, reading huge books about machines. A few times the twins had joked among themselves about Entrapa's strange passion. But, as they approached her table to ask for her help, they vowed to apologize to her next time. 

At first Entrapta seemed very reluctant to help them. She hardly knew them and what they asked her, 'how to have the network if the parents cut the connection', seemed really off limits. Entrapta didn't want to get in trouble.

However, when the twins begged her, telling her that it was very important and that she was the only one who could help them, she eventually agreed. After spending all morning and lunch break listening to Entrapta's instructions, the Blights had hugged her tight, also keeping their promise to apologize. 

Then, as soon as their bus dropped them off at their place, they had spun into their rooms to write to D.T.T.D. They explained to him how to reset the SIM card and how to connect to their family's mobile network. Their new friend had sent them a giant thank-you note. And when, two weeks later, he explained to them that the Wifi symbol had disappeared from the screen, a second monument of gratitude was sent.

From that day on, a deep friendship began to develop between D.T.T.D and the twins. He told them about the life in this basement, about his brother and little sister. He told them how the three of them appreciated all their efforts. The twins comforted him as best they could and described the outside world to him. It even happened that with the help of Entrapta (with whom the twins had become very good friends), they gave hin little lessons on various subjects. The Blights were always moved when their friend told them how his sister loved these lessons, especially the ones about stars and space. 

After a year so passed, the twins cared about D.T.T.D as a member of their family. They didn't care anymore that he didn't see the difference between them. However, they were reluctant to tell him the truth. To have lied for so long, was it not to betray his trust? So they delayed their confession again and again... And then one day D.T.T.D sent them a message. 

'Sorry if the question is weird, but are there two of you?'

The twins were taken aback. They had asked him what made him think that. D.T.T.D replied that he had noticed two slightly different patterns. Jokes that came out on different topics, different expressions when they wrote. One seeking more to comfort him warmly while the other tried to make him laugh. 

The Blights couldn't believe it. Someone was telling them appart! Someone recognizes them as independent beings from each other! With tears in their eyes, the siblings took turns responding. 

T.I.B.B: Hi. I'm Edrick, the brother. X)

T.I.B.S: Hello. I am Emira, the sister. ^^

It was from that day on that the twins began to develop even deeper feelings for their friend. Unfortunately, both of them did... 

After this discussion, D.T.T.D told them a little more about him. Already, Double Trouble Weaver for his real name, did not know his genre. It was not 'him' but 'them'. 

Over time, the twins began to articulate more and more aspects of their lives around D.T. They found themselves jobs to pay for the massive mobile data plan. They also did a lot of research to free D.T and their siblings from their parents. 

The Blight's first reflex, not long after their meeting with D.T.T.D, had obviously been to talk to their own parents, but they did not believe it. They had called social networks 'lying nests' and told their children that there was no reason to believe such nonsense. 

So, over the years, Edric and Emira had continued to teach the trio prisoners how the outside world works. They had to be able to manage when they were free. 

Eventually, a plan began to fall into place as the twins turned 18. T.D had often told them about their ability to transform, how they took the place of their siblings to take hits when their mothers got angry to beat them. (They always reassured the Blights by telling them that it was nothing and that they were just removing the scars, but the twins had never been able to swallow this method). 

So, as the Blights picked up their driver's license and passed on to D.T everything there was to know about driving a car, an increasingly realistic plan set in their conversations. D.T would use their powers to gain muscle and demolish the basement door, steal the car's keys and the three of them would run away with it. Thanks to the GPS, they knew that their two houses were in the same province, the route was doable. The twins even asked Entrapta how to start a car without the keys (in case they were hidden).

The plan was ready. The twins had found an apartment outside of their parents' authority and had saved up funds to house the trio for a while. Their job was paying very well so the money wouldn't run out too quickly. All that was missing was for the Weaver children to escape.

However, the trio were afraid. From birth, their mothers embodied fear and they couldn't help but fear retaliation if they failed. So, for months, the twins waited for them to escape, praying that their friends would free themselves from this terror, without ever succeeding in convincing them. 

Then one day, in the middle of the night, D.T wrote to the twins. 

'I can't fool them anymore! The scars won't go away! No choice, we're leaving tonight. ' 

The twins immediately asked for further explanation, but the phone went silent. For the next whole day, it was silent...

The twins hadn't slept and barely ate. Worry gnawed at them from within...

Finally, when night returned, as Emira was about to collapse from fatigue on the couch and, next to her, Edrick was staring again at D.T's last message, the doorbell rang. Immediately Edrick was at the door. By the time he opened it, his sister was behind him, in the same state of panic. 

Before them appeared a being with green skin, long jade hair, long ears, emerald eyes and a reptile tail. They carried on their back a terrian with the features of a monkey. As soon as they saw them, the changeling gave a relieved smile. 

"Hi, Darlings. Nice to finally meet you."

Then D.T passed out at the twins' feet. It was ten hours before Amity wrote them...


	6. A Diva, Yet The Perfect Sibling

"Okay kids, here we are!"

Eda had just parked her car next to Camilla's, and within a second, Kipo was already out of the vehicle and running towards the building. Catra and Adora walked after her, the feline sighing and the blonde laughing. Eda smirked as she closed her door to join the teenage girls exiting the other car. With Amity already on her way to join the others, only Luz and her mother remained. 

"So" Eda laughed. "Heard those Blight twins are pretty funny."

"It is true" answered the younger with a smile. "They are hilarious. I still don't understand why you don't want to come. I'm sure you'd like them."

"Kid, I do a lot of stuff. I'm a junk dealer, I'm a lesbian, I'm a party crasher for the fancies, a party starter for the cool ones, but I do not invite myself to other people's family reunions."

"Ah Eda... don't say it like that. Now I feel bad for going there..." 

"Oh but for you, it's different. You have every right to spend the day with your nerd of a girlfriend."

Instantly, the teenager's face changed color.

"She's not my... I mean..."

Amused, Eda did not hesitate to ruffle Luz's hair. 

"Yeah sikes. Kid, I saw the stares during lunch. You two were even closer than usual. Knowing that you were already glued all day long, it's not hard to guess the next step."

The young brunette found nothing to say as her stepmother, proud of her victory, took the passenger seat alongside her actual mother.

"Well" Camilla smiled through the open window. "We leave the other car here and Catra has the keys. Just ask her to drive you back when it's over. I love you mija."

"I love you too mami."

With this warm exchange, the two women left. Luz joined all the others at the entrance to the building. Kipo was jumping impatient. It was astonishing that she could be so excited while keeping her human form. Really, everything about her transformations was weird. 

Since everyone was there, Amity pressed the button for her siblings' apartment. It was her sister's voice that answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello Emira. It's Amity. Can you open?"

"Right away!" 

Indeed, the entrance ringed its unlocking right after and the small troop entered. The young Blight leading them to the twins' door. Once there, she knocked twice. Immediately the door opened to show Edrick, all smirking. 

"Hi mittens! Hey, you brought more people than expected."

Amity was about to say hello to her brother when a pink flash passed her eyes. 

"DT!" 

Kipo had turned terrian again and had thrown herself into Edrick's arms. Even though it was only a child and she could not have so much strength, the oldest allowed himself to be pushed by this momentum, even going so far as to jump in a backflip to simulate a violent impact worthy of a cartoon. Then, to everyone's astonishment, Edrick changed dramatically during this pirouette. In the blur of the speed, it could still be seen that his hair was growing up turning pale green and his skin was turning to a darker green. 

The shapeshifter landed on their butt, hugging Kipo while the two of them laughed heartily. Those emerald green eyes overflowed with happiness and relief. 

"Hey there super star! I wanted to surprise you but it looks like your nose is unbeatable." 

"Yup! Too bad for you." 

The feline's tail wagged happily. The little one seemed proud to have uncovered the deception.

"Wait ... DT is a changeling!?" 

Amity was speechless. When they opened the door, she had no doubt that she was facing her brother. Yet the next moment she was looking at this person who, despite clothes they had surely borrowed from Edrick, absolutely did not look like him! Laughters then echoed and Amity could see her siblings holding their ribs in the kitchen. 

"Told ya she would fall for it!" said the real Edrick, struggling to breathe. 

Even Luz was clearly having a hard time holding back her amusement. And Amity didn't want to turn around to see Catra and Adora's reaction. The youngest Blight just clenched her fists in annoyance. 

"Really mature guys. Are you really older than me?"

Meanwhile, DT had stood up and joined Amity, Kipo happily following them. The changeling then raised a finger to their cheek, taking on a smile that mixed charm and inoncence. The kind of thing naive high school girls would do in an anime. 

"Sorry sweetie. It was just a joke."

The metamorph then changed their pose and joined their hands while making puppy eyes. The transition seemed so natural for them it was almost scary. 

"Can you find in your heart the strength to forgive me for this affront?" 

"Uh ... sure..."

Amity was a little uncomfortable. It all sounded sincere and yet it was unreal to see someone behaving like this out of a screen. Seeing that expression, DT dropped to their knees, bringing a hand to their forehead as they brought a weeping face up to the ceiling.

"TRAGEDY! they yelled. My beauty is too hard for this poor mortal to bear. Oh heaven, why am I so perfect!?"

Amity was getting slightly annoyed being the clown in this little play, but when she saw Kipo resume her pure laughter and the changeling smile to that effect, she was moved. It was all a spectacle and Kipo was the audience.

"Come in guys!" Emira said after finally calming down. 

Amity and Luz gladly did so. Having already come a few times, they knew the place and went to sit on the sofa, from where they could still see the others. Adora walked over to the kitchen to introduce herself to the twins. Then finally Catra entered the room. It wasn't until then that DT noticed her. They recognized her immediately. There was no more joking, no more spectacle. They were really in shock 

"Wildcat ...?" 

"Hi DT ... It's been a while..."

The changeling slowly walked over to the feline. They stayed in front of her for a moment before hugging her tenderly. 

"Thank God..." 

Catra stayed stiff for a second, but eventually responded to the hug. Even her couldn't maintain her badass facade after nine years. 

While Luz already had her eyes on this touching reunion, Amity looked to the kitchen again. Adora had a sweet smile and wet eyes. Seeing her girlfriend so happy couldn't have left her indifferent after all. However, Amity was particularly shocked to see that her siblings had exactly the same expression as the blonde. Could it be ... both of them at that? Nah... She had to imagine stuff. 

Suddenly, Amity felt a soft hand rest on hers. Turning her head, she could see that Luz was staring at her with burning cheeks. Then, a revelation hit her head-on. Before this reunion, before this whole story of captivity, Amity and Luz had kissed! What were they now!? Girlfriends? That's the way things usualy work, isn't it? 

The youngest Blight swore to herself that as soon as they were alone, she would bring up the subject. But before she could even begin to imagine the conversation, Kipo's voice echoed through the room. 

"Hey, where's Hugo?"

The speed at which DT crouched in front of the child was appalling. 

"Hugo is resting in the room, super star. He was really tired. You'll go see him later okay? Either way, Edrick and Emira have a nice surprise for you."

"For real?"

Kipo's eyes were shining so much that she would surely serve as a good flashlight. Emira came up and ran a warm hand through her pink hair before crouching down next to DT with a big smile. 

"Yup. Tomorrow we'll take you to the funniest place in the world." 

"You mean..."

"Yes" grinned Edrick behind his sister. "We're taking you to Brightmoon."

"YEAH! DAY CAMP!"


	7. Brightmoon

Emira had fought her discomfort during all of the drive. She had forced herself to smile so as not to tarnish the joy that made Kipo stomp in her seat. It wasn't an easy task and sometimes her eyes just couldn't lie. Fortunately, DT was sitting with their sister and laughing with her, taking her attention away from the front seats.

Every now and then Emira had observed Edric out of the corner of her eye and he seemed to be facing the same anguish as her. It had been this way for two hours now, since they had wanted to wake DT with a joke. It was the twins who got shocked... 

The Blight twins had woken up quite early. Hugo still resting in Emira's room, they had shared Edric's while DT and Kipo dozed off on the sofa. So when the twins left the bedroom and saw the changeling's head resting on the couch, Edric had subtly signaled his sister to remain silent as he tiptoed into the living room. Seeing how her brother was taking a deep breath, Emira assumed he was going to wake the sleepers with a loud scream, but any sound died on Edric's lips when he saw DT's face. The male twin turned pale until he seemed anemic. Panicked, Emira had joined her brother, but she had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle the screams that inspired her to see what she saw.

The Blight twins pretty much knew how their friend's powers worked. DT was not turning into someone else as you might think. Without going into detail, it was more of a kind of market paper disguise that came to surround their real body. But maintaining this disguise required concentration. For example, when DT was asleep, they would automatically return to their true appearance. 

When DT collapsed in front of the door with Hugo on their back, the twins panicked and immediately led them into the bedrooms so they could rest. Then, the next morning, DT woke up at dawn, completely panicked imagining what had happened to their sister. So when the twins walked into the living room for their joke, it was the very first time they had seen their friend's real appearance. And they weren't ready for that... 

DT's face was a pure carnage. Strewn with scars of all shapes. Some were long cuts while others were large bulges of a darker color, like severe burns. There was even a particularly terrifying wound on their left eye, a cut starting at the upper eyelid and going up to the hairline. The scar was so large that it kept the eye from closing completely and a small area of white remained visible.

The twins knew, or at least they thought they knew... For years DT had told them how they took on the appearance of Kipo or Hugo as soon as their mothers got angry. The changeling could not replace their siblings during the experiments because the DNA would denounce them on the spot, but for all that was simple violence, they took all the punches. However, DT had always refused to go into details. They reassured the twins by saying that they were removing the scars. But at that moment, the Blight twins finally understood all the horror of the Weaver basement, and also what had prompted DT to run away despite the terror their mothers inspired in them... 

On the arms that hugged Kipo's small sleeping body against them, DT had absolutely horrible burns, so terrible that it was no wonder they would not disappear. On each arm, three black lines, one inch wide to half an inch digging in the flesh. There were "the scars that won't go away". These brands that would forever distinguish DT's disguises from their siblings. What had prompted them to flee, knowing that they could no longer protect them...

Both Edric and Emira were quickly back to their room, knowing they weren't supposed to see this. DT did not hide these marks for no reason... 

The twins stayed on their bed, silently digesting what they had seen, for easily 15 minutes, before hearing Kipo laugh. Only then did they return to the living room. They greeted DT and Kipo as happily as they could. Kipo, true to herself, had vigorously waved to them. DT on the other hand, had only addressed a weak 'hi' to them. The changeling had returned to their usual face and created a black long-sleeved sweater to hide their arm. However, the sad look they gave the twins revealed the truth. DT knew. They knew that the twins had seen the secret they wanted to hide from them... 

"Is it here?" 

Kipo's candid voice pulled the twins out of their thoughts. Indeed, the car had just entered Brightmoon's parking lot. Edric was the first to return to his jovial smile as he turned to the back seats.

"Yup! This is where we work to make children happy. And you too will have fun with the others."

Kipo got out of the car and ran excitedly to the building, DT at her heels. 

As Emira unbuckled her belt, she felt her brother's gaze on her and looked up to see Edric with a serious look he only rarely took. 

"Don't forget to smile, sis." 

Smile... That was Edric's answer to all the problems. Replace worries with laughter and fun. In general, Emira did not entirely like this approach and preferred to get to the bottom of the problem to support those who needed help. But this time she had to admit that her brother was right. Kipo had dreamed of freedom for years. The day when she could finally have fun without fear had finally come and they had no right to darken her happiness with their worries. So when the Blight twins got out of the car to join their friends at the entrance, they both had a big smile on their faces.

After a short walk down a short hallway, the small group came to a large double-leaf door that the twins openned without hesitation. They then found themselves in a very large room where twenty children aged from 3 to 7 were having fun in small groups. Some were drawing, others were assembling structures with wooden blocks and a few had gathered in front of a TV to watch a cartoon. None had noticed the arrival of the new group. Tought, with the noise of twenty toddlers, all talking and laughing at the same time, the door opened and closed without being heard. The Blight twins were used to this spectacle and had a very specific way deal with it. Raising their hands to the ceiling, they smiled and let out a loud cry, using their illusion magic to materialize their words as color bubbles above their heads. 

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

This entrance which characterized them so well attracted the attention of all the children present and almost every of them was in a hurry to join them. Only one or two timid remained behind. 

"Hi Ed!"

"Hello Emy!" 

"You play with me?"

Without a doubt, they were all delighted to see the twins. And the twins were delighted to see them too. They made mirages of balloons, strange animals or even fictional characters. It was obvious that they didn't see it as work and enjoyed it a lot. 

Suddenly, a small pink flash appeared near the twins and a young woman with a slightly tanned skin and pink hair appeared in front of them. 

"Hello Lokies! Ready for the day?"

"Hi Sparkles" Edric replied, laughing.

"I hope you wont mind but we brought friends" Emira added, smiling.

Sparkles, or her real name Glimmer, looked behind the twins and finally saw the two surprise guests.It only took Kipo's adorable smile two seconds to melt the animator's heart. 

"Hi you!" Glimmer smirked, teleporting in front of the little one with an angelic smile. "What's your little name sweetie?" 

"I'm Kipo!" she replied, looking at Glimmer with stars in his eyes. 

"And I'm her sibling. The name's Double Trouble." 

The changeling had accompanied their presentation with a bow worthy of a prince, drawing a laugh from their sister and a smile from the young woman. 

"Nice to meet you two! So Kipo, you came to have fun?" 

"Yup!" replied the little one, nodding happily. 

"Great!" 

Glimmer then turned for a moment to speak to Emira. 

"The older ones are outside with Scorpia and Perfuma. Could you take care of here until I get back?"

"Sure thing!"

Reassured, Glimmer put one hand on Kipo's shoulder and the other on DT's, assuming they would like to take a look at how their sister was doing before they left. 

"Hang on. Here we go!" 

There was another pink flash and the three of them found themselves in the outer courtyard. This time there were easily 30 or 40 children. Most were grouped together in a soccer game but some seemed to be playing cat a little further. 

Having noticed the arrival of Glimmer, a woman moved away from the football field to come to greet them. She was sturdy, had short white hair, and was a scorpion-type Terrian. 

"Hi Sparkles. Do we have a new friend?"

" Yes. Here is Kipo."

Scorpia leaned down so that she could look the little one in the eye and gave her her best smile. It wasn't a grin like the twins', or an excited smile like Glimmer's. It was simply a calm, tender smile that could reassure anyone.

"Hello Kipo. You can call me Scorps. Do you want to come and play soccer with us? You can also go and play cat with the others. The blonde lady with them is Flora."

"I wanna try soccer!" 

Kipo was already rushing towards the field, laughing. She seemed in heaven.

Scorpia hastened to follow her as DT watched them tenderly. 

"Do you mind if I stay a bit to watch them?"

"Not at all" Glimmer replied. "I have to go back to my group though. See ya!"

Glimmer teleported and DT went to a seat to watch their sister having fun with kids her age for the first time in her life. 

The courtyard was quite large, as was the building. Without being huge, the entire property was almost the same size as a standard elementary school. It wasn't all that surprising when you knew Brightmoon was actually an foster center. During the summer, they hired a few students to act as animators and turned the place into a day camp. This maneuver had two purposes. The first was to raise funds to offer various goods to the orphans. The other was simply to allow children who resided at the center full time to socialize with other children. It was a way of breaking down the barriers that most orphans developed with strangers and also made it possible to sensitize the children not knowing their situation.

In general, animators like Glimmer or the Blight twins looked after the younger ones. All smiling and funny, they offered fun to everyone. For older children, trust was sometimes more difficult to establish, especially for orphans. It was for this reason that the permanent employees of the center were in charge of the older groups. Scorpia and Perfuma, nicknamed Flora, were both 25 and had worked at the center since graduating. The couple had tender hearts and the children adored them.

DT didn't know about all these details. They only knew what Edric and Emira had told them, that Brightmoon was an foster center where other children could come and have fun during the summer. But as they saw Kipo laughing with all her heart, stringing together passes with her team, they knew this place was perfect for her. 

Kipo even seemed to have befriended two girls in particular already. One had dark skin, long black curly hair, and wore a thin gray jacket with a wolf's head on the back. The other had pale skin, short dark blue hair, and wore a much warmer jacket. 

DT may not know their names, but Scorpia who was in the field, saw a beautiful friendship starting between Kipo, Wolf and Frosta.


	8. Wolf's family

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" 

"See you tomorrow Frosta." 

It was around 5 p.m. when Wolf got into Scorpia's car. Most of the campers had returned home. Only orphans like Frosta and the employees were still present. As usual, Scorpia had agreed to drive the girl home. Wolf was silent for a minute or two before sinking into her seat with a sigh. 

"I miss you guys..."

"We miss you too."

The woman's eyes remained on the road, yet she had that mystery that characterized her so well. 

"But I know that your parents love you at least as much as we do. And don't forget what I told you. There is no farewell, only goodbyes."

The last sentence drew a small laugh from Wolf as she put a hand on her chest. There she found the pendent Scorpia had given her the day she was adopted the year before. At that moment, while the little one was clinging to the terrian with all her strength, the latter had put this collar around her neck saying these exact same words. This way of proving to the child that they would stay together despite the distance had succeeded in stopping the tears. 

Handling this little metal scorpion sting between her thumb and forefinger, Wolf thought back to all the times she had performed this same gesture during the school year. Whenever she felt out of place, she had touched the pendant and the memory of Scorpia had calmed her. This woman had always been there for her when she lived in Brightmoon. She was her friend, her confidante and her mentor. And even today, as she parked her car in front of the child's new house, Wolf knew full well that she could still count on Scorpia. 

"Don't worry Scops" laughed the child, opening her door. "I won't forget."

Wolf got out of the vehicle and the two friends exchanged a little 'see you tomorrow' before Scorpia left. The young girl then turned to face her house and was surprised to see a black car parked in the entrance. It wasn't her adoptive parents' car. They always parked their blue SUV in the garage. And anyway, Wolf knew very well who owned this car. Hordak Prime... 

Wolf hated this guy. So she only walked to the door with very little enthusiasm. When she opened the door she was a little less surprised to see the back of the man's black jacket right in front of her. Apparently, it was already the part when her parents asked him to leave. 

"I don't understand why you keep refusing." pleaded Hordak. "You know better than anyone how dangerous my brother is. Your testimony could finally put him in jail!" 

"You're right." Wolf's foster father replied, gritting his teeth. "We know better than anyone how dangerous Horde Prime is, especially to those who displease him. Now, if you are done putting our family in danger, I will ask you to leave."

And so ended another sterile argument. Since Wolf had been adopted, she had seen this kind of scene every two months or so. This man was not easily discouraged... 

Hordak clenched his fists, admitting his defeat of the day, and turned to leave. He almost hit Wolf but stopped just in time. He walked around the little one with a quick nod before heading back to his car. You could tell he was pissed off, but clearly not against her or her foster parents. This man was touchy, but he at least knew how to control his facial expressions enough not to seem angry to others. That or Wolf was just so used to her temper that she saw through what others would call 'aggressivity'.

With an annoyed sigh, Wolf closed the door and took off her boots. She then greeted her foster parents with a nod. They answered with a weak smile and headed for the kitchen. Considering the smell, diner was almost ready. 

Wolf knew perfectly well what was bothering the couple. What Hordak had asked them, what he asked them every time he came, brought back bad memories. Usually they never talked about it. Both out of respect for Wolf and to forget the sadness that accompanied those memories. But only once, when the girl had been particularly insistent, had they told her the truth. 

Wolf was not their first child. About 10 years earlier, the couple had a biological child, a daughter. They had raised her with all their love for two years. But one morning, the baby was no longer in her room. There was no ransom demand, no corpse found in a trash can or whatever. The little one had simply disappeared. The parents had been devastated and their marriage had been strained as each faced grief in their own way. 

They had never mentioned that child's name in front of Wolf. Everyone in this house knew that they had adopted her hoping she could heal their wounds and they were doing all they could so that the young girl did not feel like she was just a replacement for their real daughter. That didn't stop negative thoughts from assaulting her, but Wolf was still grateful for the efforts her foster parents were making. But she definitely hated Hordak, who brought up the subject of this baby every time he passed by. 

"It's ready Wolf!" called the husband from the dining room.

The little one, who had waited on the sofa in the living room, hurried to sit at the table while her foster mother put down the plates. Evening meal: an appetizing stew. As the couple settled in, Wolf noticed that their smiles seemed more relaxed, more genuine. The cooking must have helped them clear their heads. Wolf wanted to encourage this good humor as best she could and gave her honest opinion on the meal. 

"It looks really delicious. Thank you Song."

"You're welcome," replied the woman, visibly delighted. 

"So" continued the man after his first bite. "How is camp today?"

"It was nice" replied the child, attacking her own plate. "With Frosta, we beat everyone in soccer." 

"It's good that you two stay so close" smiled Song. 

"But there was a new girl at camp today. She was pretty impressive. Honestly, would she have been on the other team, I don't know if we would have won." 

"Oh?" the husband chuckled. "And what is this little prodigy called?" 

"Kipo."

Instantly, the man choked and began to cough. 

"You're alright Lio?" asked Wolf, more surprised than worried. 

"Yes, don't worry. It's just that Kipo... It's not really a common name... "

Turning her gaze, Wolf could see that Song was in worse shape than her husband. She was as pale as a sheet. The little one understood that there were a something that they weren't telling her. But she also knew that it would be pointless to ask them. They were particularly stubborn with secrets... 

During the rest of the meal, Lio tried to lighten the mood with a few jokes and even managed to get his wife to chuckle, but unease was still palpable. Annoyed, Wolf finally hurried to finish her plate and went up to her room. They didn't want to tell her the truth? Very well. There was no point in talking at all. 

At the table, the couple let go of their forced smiles and let themselves wander in their memories. 

"Coincidences are weird, right?" Lio sighed.

"They hurt too" replied his wife. 

Indeed, the name they once gave to their daughter was Kipo, Kipo Oak.


	9. Lies and delusions

When noon struck, the Blight's apartment was shrouded in silence. The twins were in Brightmoon, entertaining a group of children by bringing characters from a book to life. Kipo was also there, participating in a dodge ball match where she, Worlf and Frosta dominated all the other players. There was only DT left in the appartment. 

The metamorph was lying on the couch with closed eyes, while humming the music their headphones carried to their ears. It was a very important music for them. A music they and Hugo had composed in the basement to brighten up their days. By that time, Edric had shown them applications for instrument simulation and recording. He was simply looking for a way to offer them entertainment, but the result had exceeded all his expectations. 

Hugo had created a charming melody with a piano the size of the phone. DT had composed lyrics combining as much hope for the future as anger towards their mothers. The recording had traveled a lot from the phone in the basement to the laptop in the twins' room. The latters added small sequences of other instruments, like trumpet, to complete the jazzy tune. Soon the recording had turned into a great song. It was a fact that DT was an incredible singer and Hugo, who had never touched a real panio, mastered all the notes that his application could produce. Even the small voice of an 8 year old Kipo singing in the background was a feast for the ears.

However, the twins had never put this music online. They were well aware of what this song meant to the Weaver children. It was the expression of their suffering and their hopes. This melody belonged them and the only...

And today they were finally free! DT had spent an entire hour on that couch listening to this music. It was their way of celebrating their victory over their mothers, their middle finger to these despicable women! And they savored every second second of it. 

Suddenly, the metamorph felt someone tap them on the shoulder and jumped open their eyes. It was Hugo! The terrian who had been injured during their escape and had spent two days unconscious was finally awake!

Instantly, DT took off their headphones and sat down to make room for their brother. The monkey also sat down.

"Guess we're at the twins' home?" he said quietly. "How long have I slept?"

"Two days."

"Could have been worse. Where is Kipo?" 

"She's at camp with the twins."

"WHAT!?" 

DT was particularly shocked by the change in tone of their brother. All calm had left the primate's face as he gripped the changeling's shoulders. 

"You're kidding!? Why did you let her out !?" 

Hugo's aggressive tone was more powerful than the surprise and DT quickly came to their senses to extricate themselves from their brother's hold. 

"Why should I not!? We have always dreamed of freedom! Now that we have it, you'd want me to lock her here instead!?" 

Where DT's voice held anger, Hugo's face was more annoyed than anything else.

"You don't understand" growled the monkey. "The plan was to go somewhere our mothers wouldn't look for us. But instead, the police followed us here! Do you think they're not going to tell them they've found the car? We have to hide until we are sure that they given up!"

DT couldn't think of anything to say to that. And that's what hurt them the most. Hugo was absolutely right. They had let themselves be carried away by the joy of being finally out of this basement and had shown themselves to the world too soon. Now several children and a few adults had seen them. They had put Kipo in danger! 

But it wasn't the worst. If DT wanted to protect their family, they were going to have to keep quiet for a while. But they had well seen how much fun their sister had at camp. They couldn't even imagine how she would feel when they told her that she couldn't go back... The changeling hugged their head in their hands. They were the worst sibling ever! They had given their sister the most beautiful of gifts only to take it back the next day! 

Hugo's hand on their shoulder managed to get them out of this trans, but not to chase away their anxieties. 

"Don't worry" Hugo said calmly. "We won't have to stay like this forever. But we're going to have to be careful if we want to stay free."

These words were fully sensed, but they didn't make the truth any less cruel. So Hugo lightly squeezed his sibling's shoulder before taking on a reassuring voice. 

"It will be fine. We beared 18 years in a basement with two monsters. We can last a few months with the twins."

Those words drew a smile from the metamorph, who nodded in agreement. Hugo was absolutely right from start to finish. Kipo would obviously be devastated at first, but it was for her own good. And when she could finally enjoy the outside world safely, her sweet smile would return. 

"By the way" DT giggled. "Catra lives in this town."


	10. Hurtful love

//This chapter does not take place at the same time as the main story. It is a flashback from three years earlier.//

Glimmer was lying on her bed. Her room was a mess, her head was a mess, and her heart was a mess. Everything was a godamn mess lately... 

She had just returned from a great day of hang out with Bow, yet the young man was almost completely absent from her thoughts at this precise moment. Obviously, she had had a great time with her friend, but the bomb he dropped on her at the end had turned a lot of things about the pink haird girl upside down. Bow had confessed having a crush on her!

Completely taken aback, Glimmer panicked and muttered that she needed time to think about it. She had then run to her house at full speed. She didn't really need time. She saw Bow as a brother and that was not about to change! Plus, she knew perfectly well who her heart was beating for and had been for years. 

Glimmer Moon was in love with Adora Dazzle since she was 6 years old! But at the time she was too shy and was satisfied to remain her friend. But then, three years later, Catra Clawthorne had arrived in town. The little one seemed terrified at the thought of even talking to people. Adora, Bow and Glimmer felt sorry for her and started hanging out with her, until they became good friends. But quickly, it became apparent that Catra and Adora had grown inseparable, sharing a bond Glimmer could not help but observe from afar. 

For a long, long time, Glimmer was jealous. Jealous that Catra was the only one who meant so much to Adora. She was angry with Catra for coming out of nowhere and taking Adora away from her. She was angry with Adora for spending less time with her than she used to do. But above all, she was angry with herself for thinking like that. None of her friends deserved this. They were just made for each other...

And then, the year before, Adora and Catra had announced to all their friends that they were dating. It was too much for Glimmer. The poor heartbroken teenager that she was hadn't set foot in school for a full week, claiming to be sick. Bow, the only one to know her feelings for the blonde, had dropped by a few times after school to support her. Finally, when Glimmer returned to class the following Monday, her eyes had lost their redness and she was smiling broadly, congratulating her two friends on their relationship. From now on, that would be how she would act. She would bury her emotions inside her and be the supportive friend that Adora and Catra deserved. 

And so passed a new year. Every now and then, Glimmer would cry in her bedroom when she saw the new photos the couple posted on social media, but her tears still dried before coming back to class the next day. She had managed to fool everyone, even Bow apparently... 

Because the young man had believed that his friend had finally forgotten her childhood love and had confessed to her his own feelings. The problem was, Glimmer had never been able to get Adora out of her head. It was even worse than before. The pink haired girl could see how the blonde acted with Catra. She cherished her, hugged her tenderly, made her laugh. All of this, Glimmer wanted it too and every day was a reminder that she couldn't have it...

But that was not all. All the while, Glimmer had also seen how Catra was acting with the blond. It wasn't the competitive, mocking attitude she had with Glimmer and all the others. With Adora, the terrian wasn't trying to prove her superiority with a smile that showed she meant no real harm. With Adora, Catra was gentle, shy and cuddly. Obviously she also spent a lot of time joking with Adora, but not with her usual playful smile. With Adora, she would smile as if she had everything she would ever need.

Glimmer had realized the obvious. Catra was an amazing girlfriend. And the situation had become even more complicated than before. With an annoyed growl, Glimmer slammed her pillow onto her head. Glimmer Moon loved both Adora Dazzle and Catra Clawthorne, and neither of them could return those feelings to her...

Glimmer would surely cry even more from now on, but tonight, just for that night, she would dream of a future where her loves would be reciprocate and where the three of them would be happy together.


	11. I summon the school arc

The young girl greeted her parents one last time before seeing the car leave the parking, then the school grounds. Then, without much motivation, she began to walk towards the front doors. 

There were different groups scattered around campus. Children who chatted energetically (some even played marbles), teenagers who showed their phones (probably to share their summer memories) and finally young adults. The latter were the quietest and stood at the edge of the field, most of the groups having at least one smoker among them. Exside was a large school providing a great number of study programs and teaching several grade levels. Therefore, it was not surprising to see so many different age groups gathered in one place. Yet as she was about to start her second year at this school, Wolf was showing absolutely no enthusiasm. She knew very well that she had no friends there, at least no one like Frosta, who was still in Brightmoon... Well, there were still a few students who were bearable. 

"Hey Wolf." 

And here came one. Turning around, the girl faced Benson, whose voice she had recognized. The dark-skinned young man was even taller than last year. The growth spurt is truly terrifying. He wore jeans and a beige sweater and was decked out in the green cap and the huge headphones that had accompanied him all the previous year. Not like Wolf had any right to judge his style, she never went out without her wolf-headed jacket. 

"Hi Benson" replied the younger. "How was summer?" 

"It was great! We had a family trip to Republic City. Dave even agreed to come and give us a guided tour."

"Cool. You'll have to tell me the details."

"No problem. See you after school?" 

"Sure. Front door." 

And with these words, the two friends went through the large doors before separating. Benson continued to walk through the long hallways in search of his locker while Wolf only had to take a few steps. The lockers from the early years were near the entrance. 

The young girl put her bag at her feet and began to store the various satchels that she would need during the year. Then she pulled out the schedule she had received during the summer. Aside from her locker number, which she had highlighted so as not to forget, what caught her attention was the first class that awaited her... Math. Wolf hated math! At least it was only the first day so it was unlikely that the professor would teach her anything today. Half reassured, she placed her bag on the hook at the top of the locker and took her math material before closing the small door, taking care to place the lock that her parents had insisted she use. And so, young Wolf sets out for her first class of the new year. 

*** 

Benson arrived in French class with a little hope. Despite the fact that, between the magic and the abilities of the terrians, the classes often changed according to the course, it was always great to meet friends from the beginning. And luckily, Benson saw two of his best friends as soon as he entered the room. 

Luz and Amity were sitting at desks next to each other, whispering and giggling about something known only to them. But there was one thing they couldn't hide, their gaze. As soon as he saw the way his friends were looking at each other, Benson understood right away and hurried to join them. 

"OH MY GOD! It finally happened! Who confessed? I want all the details!"

Both girls were at first surprised by his energy, but when his words reached their brains, they both blushed to their ears. Amity quickly turned to the window as if she was running away with her eyes. Luz took a deep breath before responding to her friend with a serious tone. 

"I confessed and that's all you'll know."

Amused by their embarrassment, Benson couldn't contain his giggles, which embarrassed them even more.

"So you are finally dating? Congrats!"

The small group were surprised to hear an additional voice and they turned to face Willow smiling behind her glasses. The young girl had entered unnoticed and, hearing the conversation her friends were having, had magicly generated a small bouquet of flowers which she handed them to accompany her congratulations. 

"Guys, stop." pleaded Luz with her burning cheeks. "It's embarrassing..."

"Alright," Benson sighed, sitting down. "But seriously, I'm happy for you."

"So am I" added Willow, imitating him. "This year has started really well."

*** 

The other side of this giant school, DT followed Catra and Adora with a mixture of high spirits and stress. Obviously, they hid everything behind their favorite grin. But the changeling couldn't help but be nervous. They were 18 years old and here they were, going to a school for the first time in their life! And all these people... After all these years in the basement, they had already been particularly shocked to see so many children in Brightmoon, but here... it was enough to develop agoraphobia!

The changeling might have been more confident if their longtime friends had stayed by their side, but at Exside as yo got older the programs specialized and it became more difficult to be in the same class with your friends. Thus, during the last years of study, magic and bending users were rarely in the same class as terrians and normal humans. Edric and Emira therefore left on their own when they arrived at school, nevertheless taking the time to wish their friends good luck before leaving. 

But truth be told, the changeling wasn't the most anxious. Behind them, Hugo kept looking in all directions as soon as he heard a noise. DT had to admit that they sympathized with their brother. The poor guy didn't even experience the intermediate stage that was Brightmoon. To him, this ocean of people must have seemed ready to swallow him whole if he wasn't cautious. 

"Here we are."

Catra's voice pulled her siblings out of their respective anguish and they saw they approached an open door, obviously their first class. They were surprised, however, to see someone waiting outside the room. It was a imposing terrian. Only derivable as a giant white cat, she was wearing a navy blue hoodie and jogging pants. Her fur was way thicker than Catra and, even though she was styled in a braid at head level, it was obvious that she was only a few inches missing to bang her head in all the door frames in the in the world.

"Sup Molly?"

Adora didn't hesitate a second before going to greet the feline, who answered her with an amused smile and a check.

"Yo Adora. Hope you haven't softened too much over the summer." 

"Don't worry. No one will take the ball from this captain this year either."

"Nice. By the way, who are these two?"

Molly was obviously referring to DT and Hugo. Even though it happened that new students joined the school along the way, it was very rare to see this in the last year. And Molly knew she had never seen those two faces. Besides, seeing the way the green acted, she thought to herself that she would have been fine if it had remained that way. Indeed, DT had pulled out one of their flashy poses. They grinned, winked an eye, and gently waved a hand close to their shoulders. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, but Double Trouble is finally coming to your life!" 

Adora laughed in front of that show and Catra tried not to chuckle, wich stayed only a try. But Molly was unable to feel anything other than annoyance at this clown. With a sigh, she turned her gaze to the ape, who simply nodded. 

"Hugo."

At least this one seemed normal... 

"By the way" Adora said, calming down. "Why are you staying out of class?"

"I had had enough of the crybaby." 

"Who?" 

"Your friend, Bow. I don't think he can stand everyone being in the magic section except him."

Puzzled, Adora glanced around the classroom. Bow sat at his desk, his head resting on his fist, and eyed the window with longing eyes. This air, which could have served as a model for an artist drawing an exiled prince thinking back to his country, was nothing extraordinary in Exside. Indeed, the young man acted like that as soon as he felt lonely, so much that his classmates had nicknamed it the "Lone Bow Face".

Adora entered the classroom with an amused smile. It was time to go and console everyone's favorite crybaby. Catra followed her, not to console the crybaby but simply to test the potential of her new desk as a pillow for her naps. Then came Molly who had a sigh of relief when she understood that Bow was finally going to calm down. Hugo followed them. 

DT was about to enter when they felt someone bump in their back. They turned quickly, the stress of a beated child dictating their reflexes. They were surprised to see a girl slightly shorter than them, reading something on her phone. 

"Sorry about that."

She had just bumped into a someone because she wasn't looking where she was going and now she was apologizing without even looking up. In front of a most surprised changeling, the girl with way too long purple hair quickly finished reading whatever she was reading and put her phone in her pocket before finally giving a look at the person she had apologized to. She detailed DT for a few seconds before extending a hand to them with a smile. 

"You must be Double Trouble. I'm Entrapta. I don't know if the twins ever told you about me, but I've always been curious to meet you."


	12. School is war

When the bell for the second class rang through the gymnasium, it was obvious that there was some tension in the air. Well, it would have been obvious to everyone if the class was not composed of 12 year old children. As a result, only two students had noticed what was happening. 

Gus ... wasn't one of them. It was therefore most naturally in the world that he went to greet the news. He hadn't been able to speak to her in math class, but the sports teacher hadn't arrived yet so why bother? This girl had intrigued Gus throughout the first class. She had arrived in class with a huge, really HUGE smile. And even though she had calmed down in an hour, she was still intriguing. She had pink skin for crying out loud! Certainly, the young man had seen more strange before, but it was still interesting. Did this girl have a terrian as a parent or grandparent? As he came in front of her, Gus remembered the name she had given during attendance. 

"Hi Kipo" he said smiling. "I'm Augustus, but it's a bit long. You can call me Gus."

Without hesitation, Kipo shook his outstretched hand. She was about to answer when a mocking voice was heard. 

"Whatch out Gus. You'll get shredded."

Both children, and surely the rest of the class some level or another, turned their attention to the one who had spoken. A tanned boy with dark hair.

"What do you mean ?" Gus asked, lost.

The boy, pleased with his effect, adopted a smile as arrogant as his posture before continuing. 

"This girl, she managed to alienate the fierce Wolf before the damn first day. If I were you, I'd be careful who I talk to."

This young man, as pretentious as he was vulgar, was indeed one of those who had noticed the angry looks that Wolf had given the new girl during most of the first class. And as the troublemaker that he was, he was going to have fun with that information. Without losing his sassy look, he approached Kipo, from whom Gus walked away. 

"I'm curious" mocked the brat. "To make it bad with Wolf that quick, you gotta love trouble. Hey, I bet that's why you changed schools. You got fired! So tell me, what did you do?" 

The more this boy spoke, the more obviously Kipo seemed uncomfortable. The troublemaker who had annoyed everyone the year before had already found a new victim after only an hour in the building. The majority of the class had learned to ignore him so that he would lose the ridiculous sense of power he took from it, but only one student thought it fair to learn this lesson on the new girl. So, with an bored sigh, she joined the small group and gave a bit of tought. 

"Say Mattholomule, are you ever tired of putting on a show?" 

"What? Jinora, don't you want to mind your own damn business for once?"

As soon as he is provoked, he become aggressive. Matt was such a simple bully that it was boring. Jinora therefore continued. 

"That's exactly what I do. I satisfy my curiosity. I mean, I understand that you'd want to intimidate someone important, like the top of the class or the best in sports. It makes you feel like you're better to the best. But what are you gaining in this one? You're making fun of someone that nobody even knows and you start rumors that you imagined barely ten seconds ago. It doesn't make you sound interesting, just stupid."

During the whole speech, the girl's tone had never sounded aggressive. From start to finish, her voice had remained neutral, almost indifferent. Having been the best student of her grade last year, she had already found Matt trying to bully her. This boy had no form of talking skill whatsoever and as soon as he knew he was defeated and humiliated, he would clench his teeth and left while grumbling a little "shut up". This time was no exception.

"Well said Jinora!"

It was the teacher who had just spoken. Truth be said, she had arrived just as Matt was starting to annoy Kipo and was going to teach him how to live when Jinora stepped in. It was always nice to see children solve their problems like grown-ups. With a smile full of pride for her student, the woman went to stand in front of her class and officially started the class. 

"Hello everybody. I teach sports for the first three grades so you have surely already had me as a teacher. I will still introduce myself for the new ones and those who don't bother remembering names. I am Mrs. Netossa. Be good students and I will be your best friend. You try to play smart with me and I will teach you to respect a lady!"

Following this little speech, the playful tone of which drew a smile from some students, the teacher generated little threads of light with her fingers. Joining her hands, she also joined the threads until she created a sphere the size of a soccer ball. 

"Now, I suggest that we warm up a bit with a game of dodgeball. Think fast!"

In an instant, the ball was two meters above the heads of the students. In a second, a huge pink furball was in the air with the ball. To the surprise of absolutely everyone in the class, a terrian Kipo landed on her feet, all smiling. She then branded the ball towards the ceiling, proud of her trophy. 

"Well" Netossa sighed. "That's something else."


	13. Dodgeball carnage

The Berdacs twins were what you might call ... originals. From their earliest childhood, they had always been more adventurous than other children. And as they grew older, some might have called them daredevils, and they would have been absolutely right! Speeding through town on their bikes, exploring the forest with no other help than each other, learning ax handling with the Timbercats (their parents didn't know about that one), Asher and Dahlia wouldn't refuse any challenge as long as they had fun. But from the start of the dodgeball match, Asher knew that this would be a tough one. 

This observation was as brutal as the gust of wind that stirred their hair as they narrowly avoided a ball launched at full speed. They heard an impact behind them, with a noise comparable to a water balloon bursting. Turning around, they saw a student with a shiny blue rope wrapped around his waist. 

Mrs Netossa had been a gym teacher for several years now. She knew well that some children had difficulty controlling their abilities, especially with the adrenaline of a game. Therefore, she had developed a method to avoid injuries. The woman used her magic to weave balls which, upon impact, burst without resistance. For games like dodgeball, she added a function where one of the wires would wrap around the one touched. In this game, the balls were flying at full speed and the teams were shrinking just as quickly. Clearly identifying who was eliminated was a simple way to avoid cheating and arguments.

Asher wasted no time watching the student leave the field. The next attack was imminent. Sure enough, the new girl already had another ball between her paws and threw it forcefully. The projectile rushed towards Jinora, but deviated at the last second. The young airbender hadn't even flinched as the ball hit another student in the shoulder. 

The net magic might not be particularly spectacular, but Netossa had trained her entire life and perfectly mastered her abilities. The balls she created could therefore easily contain reactions programmed in advance. For dodgeball, they were designed so that after a ball bursts and a string attaches to the victim, the rest of the strings come together into a new ball. The teacher had created three balls before the game. Asher's team had already lost two players, but they now had control of all three balls. The response would be fierce. 

Matt was the first to arm himself. He picked up a ball with his annoying smirk and shouted his projectile at the pink terrian with terrifying speed. This boy had no qualms about using his reinforcement magic. Still, Kipo dodged easily. With a single push from her right leg, she propelled herself to the left and landed on all fours with the grace of a cat. 

Two impacts were heard. The projectile avoided by Kipo had struck the wall and exploded before reforming. And a student had been hit by a second weapon. Asher hadn't seen the shot, but they knew who shot. Dahlia was the type to take every opportunity. Since Matt was clearly pissed off, she took advantage of him getting all the attention and made a sneak attack at a distracted student.

The game continued at a breakneck pace. The three balls continously alternated between the two camps. Sometimes propelled by magic, sometimes by superhuman strength and sometimes by simple skill. Some were better at defending themselves than attacking, which wasn't bad. In a game where the last standing wins, dodging all the balls without ever touching them was a strategy like any other. In the team opposite, Gus seemed to have made this tactic his rule of life. He had created two illusions of himself and the three Gus were moving in concert, using their proximity to trick the enemy. It seemed to work, until the genius Jinora noticed an error in the illusions and hit the original with a blow to the leg. 

Asher also avoided attacking. They were not inactive, however. Simply, their magic wasn't very... offensive. It was simply increasing their reflexes a bit. Thus, they could avoid most attacks before passing the weapon to their sister. Dahlia's strengthening magic wasn't as impressive as Matt's, but it was respectable nonetheless. 

Both teams were shrinking at an alarming rate! After a while, Matt managed to eliminate one of the last opponents, increasing the advantage to four against two for their team. He should however have restrained himself to celebrate his victory so quickly since a ball struck his abdomen the next second. 

Wolf was impressive among the young students. The girl was only 10 years old and studied with 12 and 13 years old. Apparently, she was super studious. Maybe it came from his scientific parents? Unfortunately, she was also very aggressive and had been involved in two fights last year. Both against a terrian. She had won both fights even tough she had no power... And by ejecting an overconfident Matt, Wolf was proving again that she shouldn't be underestimated. 

The teams now boiled down to Jinora, Dahlia and Asher against Wolf and Kipo. At this time, the rhythm became absurd. Jinora used her airbending to deflect attacks and send them back in the same movement. Asher dodged all attacks aimed at them before passing the ball to their sister, who replied fiercely. Wolf certainly lacked a little power on the throw, but she caught all the balls. As for Kipo... she was as fierce and agile as a wild cat.

This continued for a little while until Jinora and Dahlia attacked Wolf at the same time. Obviously, the young girl grabbed the first without problem, but the second was well on its way to touch her shoulder. But against all odds, Kipo intervened in the blink of an eye and caught the second ball. The terrian smiled at her teammate, proud of her rescue. Wolf did not smile... 

Everyone had been having fun since the start of the game. Even the student eliminated at the very beginning without being able to act had been shown an incredible spectacle from the bench. But Wolf, she had that irritated look every time Kipo came into her sight. And after being saved like that, she seemed ready to quit then and there. Fortunately, she stayed in the game and threw her ball, just like Kipo. The attacks were received and sent back. Again, Wolf was the target. But what happened in the seconds that followed shocked everyone... 

Wolf picked up the third ball that was trailing on their side of the field and used it to block an attack and sent it straight to Kipo! The purple terrian took a moment to understand what had just happened. Wolf didn't even try to block the second ball, which hit her shoulder, ending the game. The gymnasium was immersed in silence. Kipo stared at her comrade with bewildered, even sad, eyes. She felt ... betrayed? 

Two minutes later the bell rang and Wolf left the gym without a glance for the terrian. The other students quickly came out of their amazement and went to the locker room to change. The Berdac twins were on their way to do the same, but Asher continued to observe Kipo. This is how they saw her return to her human form. She seemed completely devastated... 

Asher didn't know Wolf very well. And they had only met Kipo two hours earlier and hadn't even spoken to her yet. They did not know what kind of conflict existed between the two girls. But all that didn't matter. The expression on Kipo's face... it was too much. So they went to the girl and planted themselves in front of her with an outstretched hand and a smile.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for the next class."


End file.
